Secret of Ice
by HeartLover1
Summary: Gazel (female) is holding a secret for everyone. But after two boys come things start getting weird. And things get weirder when Team Rocket comes. Can the Inazuma Eleven stop Team Rocket and what Gazel's secret? Read it all. Rated T for Violence and Language.


**Hi everyone this is my first Inazuma Eleven and Pokemon X-over. Hope you'll like it all.**

**Summary: Gazel (female) is holding a secret for everyone. But after two boys come things start getting weird. And things get weirder when Team Rocket comes. Can the Inazuma Eleven stop Team Rocket and what Gazel's secret? Read it all. Rated T for Violence and Language.**

**{-}**

It started a ten years ago in the Kanto Region in the Poke-World. On the three islands; Lightning Island, Ice Island and Fire Island. Zapdos and Moltress where captured by Lawrence III. And he was after Articuno and Lugia as well. But Ash and his friends saved them and Zapdos and Moltress strated to fight. Articuno wanted to stop them but got into the fight too. Then Lugia cam too stop them and with the help of Ash he stopped them. After that Articuno came into a fight with Team Rocket and lost all her energy even after Zapdos and Moltress saved her in human form she had lost all her energy so Arceus had the idea to sent her too the human-world for ten years to get her energy back. So Articuno was sent to the Human-World as Suzuno Fuusuke in the form of a five years old orphan and went to the Sun Garden. So started her adventure to get her energy and powers back.

**Now ten years later in Japan Human-World**

Endou: Okay everybody let's make the training fun.

Everyone: YEAH!

Kidou: Pass the ball to left Burn!

Burn: Alright, GO Tsunami!

Tsunami: Yeah! Okay Toramaru! Get it in!

Toramaru: HAI! Okay-TIGER DRIVE!

Coach Kudou: Okay everyone that was it for today. You all will get the rest off the day of to rest!

Everyone: HAI COACH!

(Meanwhile behind a tree)

Mysterious figure: So that girl with the Ice-colored hair using Ice and Element is Articuno.

Mysterious Figure 2: Maybe let's use the pokedex we got from the boss James.

Mysterious Figure 3:Okay. _* picks the pokedex and looks *_

Pokedex: Articuno. Said to be the legendary Bird-Pokemon of Ice. It's also said that he magnificent, seemingly translucent wings of this legendary bird Pokémon are said to be made of ice.

Mysterious Figure 3 aka James: So that her okay Jessie, Meowth let's get back to the head-quarters and tell it to the Boss.

So they went away.

( Meanwhile with Gazel and the others )

Gazel: Okay, what are you guys gonna do?

Tsunami: I'm going to the beach picking some waves.

Aki: Natsumi, Fuyuka, Haruna and i are going to shop do you want to come along?

Gazel: Sure. I need some new clothes.

Haruna: Girls let's get a whole makeover so the guys are going to stand wide eyed!

Aki: Yeah good idea.

Gazel: Hey after that let's go to the beach to and show the boys or new clothes.

Haruna: That's a good idea.

Natsumi: If we wanna do that then let's go.

All Girls: Yeah.

Then they went to the shopping centre. The boys went to the beach.

**Meanwhile in the Poke-World.**

Team Rocket HQ 1221.

Giovanni's studie.

Giovanni: So you three are sure that Articuno is in the Human-World in her Human-form.

Jessie: Yes we are sure. We've seen her ourself. Her name in her Human-Form is Suzuno Fuusuke but her friends call her Gazel too.

James: She is a soccer-player and uses the Element Ice for her super shoots.

Meowth: She also hasn't said anything about being a pokemon to her friends.

Giovanni: So if i get it right, her friends don't know what she really is? Hm interesting. You three go back there and capture her when her friends aren't there.

Jessie: Why without her friends, they don't know anything so they can't do something to stop us.

Giovanni: Maybe that's even a better idea. If she doesn't come with you, you may treat to hurt her friens.

Jessie, James and Meowth: Alright Boss.

Then they walked out of Giovanni's studie.

Giovanni: This you won't escape me my precious Articuno. Mwahahhahahaha!

**{-}**

**That was the first chapter hope you all liked it.**

**This chapter is short but the others are gonna be longer.**

**Please read and review. **

**Bye bye.**


End file.
